Connected Hearts, Conflicted Minds
by artistofthemind
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, more commonly known as Lady Summoner, is the head of the most famous and strongest mafia in Fiore, Celestial. Natsu Dragoneel is one of the best mobsters in Fairy Tail, another strong and famous mafia, he is known as Salamander. What happens when they meet by chance and fall in love? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this idea just suddenly popped into my head after reading a bunch of fanfics where Lucy is badass or there are mafias or gangs. So I hope you like it and all rights to Hiro Mashima.**

**Chapter 1: Hearts introduced**

Everyone knew _about_ them, but no one _knew_ them. The secret mafia. The strong mafia. The terrifying mafia. If you were on their hit list you were dead. No way around it. The were the Celestials. Sure it was an odd name, but the power behind it was phenomenal and if you got their calling card, well you might as well kill yourself because you wouldn't be able to get away. There were four levels in the gang, the Silver keys, the Zodiac (or Gold Keys), the Gods, and the Summoner. That was all the world knew about them. That and the calling card symbols. A silver key if the Silver Keys were coming, a gold key if the Zodiac's were coming, a blue key if the Gods were coming, and all three if the Lady Summoner was coming. The Lady Summoner. The phrase that inspired nightmares in the most vile of characters.

_Celestial Headquarters_

"Ah! What a good morning," Lucy Heartfilia sat up in bed and stretched. She was 18, blond, 5'5" and deadly.

"Lucy-sama we have intel from Leo about Fairy Tail," a tall man with gold horns on his head and dressed in a butler's suit.

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes Cap," Lucy said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Very well Lucy-sama. Virgo is downstairs making breakfast," the man bowed and left. Lucy walked to her bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and climbed in the shower. Fifteen minutes later Lucy stepped out of bathroom in a puff of steam and wrapped in a towel. She rummaged in her closet and pulled out black pants and a black shirt. She pulled on her under garments and then her pants and shirt. Then she went over to a makeup table. She did a swipe of mascara, a bit of eyeliner, and some golden eyeshadow. Then Lucy pulled her hair into a makeshift ponytail. She grabbed a black belt from a rack of belts and looped it around her waist, then she picked up a whip with stars hanging from the handle and hung it on the belt. Next was a ring of key, gold, silver, and blue keys. Finally was a pair of black calf length boots and various knives hidden all over her person. Lucy looked herself over once in the mirror and head downstairs.

"Good morning Hime-sama," a pink-haired woman in a maids outfit with broken handcuffs hanging from her wrists bowed.

"Morning Virgo, bring me Leo's report over breakfast," Lucy ordered as she walked to the counter where her breakfast was. Virgo walked over to the message basket by the stove and pulled out a manila envelope. She brought the envelope over to Lucy who motioned for her to open it. Virgo did and Lucy motioned for her to read it.

"Lady Summoner," Virgo started, "Fairy Tail has made no obvious moves yet, they are still fools for the most part, but Makarov is getting suspicious. I found out that he knew your mother and knows of your existence. He doesn't know what you look like or anything about you other than you name, Lucy Heartfilia. He has been sending out the S-Class mobsters to look for you or any information pertaining to you. As far as I know he has found nothing, but he has shared your name with the rest of the mafia and ordered that any suspects be brought in immediately. That is all for now. Faithfully your lion, Leo. PS I am not suspected as a double agent, but it is only a matter of time before they figure something out." Lucy hummed over the newest information and she finished her breakfast.

"What's our target today Virgo?" Lucy was suddenly in the mood to visit a mafia, and destroy it.

"Oración Seis, Hime-sama," Virgo bowed.

"Perfect," Lucy purred standing, "Get Capricorn, Aries, Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. We leave in ten minutes. You are also coming. Silvers have guard duty"

"Yes Hime-sama," Virgo bowed and rushed off to the sleeping quarters of the Zodiac. Lucy went back to her room, put in a side-half ponytail secured with a gold ribbon. She grabbed two silver fully loaded pistols and a pouch of extra ammo. She slung two bullet belts over her torso and grabbed her favorite semi-automatic and slung it over her shoulder. She strapped a rapier to her side. Then Lucy grabbed her trademark black cloak with the three different keys on the back and snapped it under her chin. Checking herself over in the mirror once more, Lucy headed downstairs to meet the rest of her troops.

_Fairy Tail Headquarters_

"Listen up brats!" Master Makarov, as he is known by his mafia, roared, "We are going to destroy Oración Seis today!"

"YEAH!" came the collective response from everyone except an orange haired man in the corner. He widened his eyes. Lucy was going to target that mafia today. It had been on the calendar for a year. They had sent a warning a year ago to instill fear in them. The Celestial symbol of a silver key, gold key, and blue key was painted on the front door and repainted daily so that Oración Seis couldn't get rid of it. He had to warn Lucy, so the man pulled out his phone and called Virgo.

"Leo," the warrior maid's emotionless voice came over the speaker.

"Virgo we've got a problem," the man, Leo, spoke hurriedly, "Fairy Tail's gonna crash the party you have an hour." With that he hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, not aware that the Master's right hand man, Gildarts, saw the whole thing.

"Go prepare for war! You have an hour!" Makarov yelled and everyone cheered, rushing for their rooms and weapons. Leo, known as Loke in Fairy Tail, waited for the stampede to clear before sauntering to his room.

"Hey Loke," a man with black hair popped up next to him.

"Hey Gray," Loke answered.

"Are you excited?" Gray asked happily, "Cause I am!"

"Yes," Loke said in a very unhappy tone of voice. He missed his Lady.

"Aw man, what's up?" Gray picked up on his tone of voice immediately.

"The sky," Loke answered sarcastically.

"I don't think I've ever seen you fight," Gray realized suddenly. _And you won't ever see me fight seriously unless we attack Fairy Tail,_ Loke thought sourly.

"I prefer solo jobs," Loke said casually.

"I used too, until I got dragged on my first team job and ever since then I've never done a solo job," Gray exclaimed happily as they mounted the stairs and made it to the second floor where the boy's dorms were.

"Fantastic," Loke said drily, "Now excuse me this is my room." Loke entered his room and began to pull on his equipment. He put on a black shirt with a gold key over his heart. The key was hidden inside a big design of gold swirls. Then he pulled on black pants and combat boots. He stuck a knife in each boot and a gun in his waist band. Loke missed fighting as Leo the Lion from the Celestials. He had much better gear and was allowed to go all out. Plus he'd been able to proudly wear his status as the leader of the Zodiac and Lucy's most trusted hitman. Then Loke slipped on his bronze knuckles and stepped out the door. He walked down the stairs and was pulled into a side room.

"Gildarts," Loke stated once he caught his balance.

"Loke," Gildarts replied. He was wearing a black pants tucked into black boots. He had a black cloak on that displayed the Fairy Tail mark on his chest. The large man had no visible weapons on his person, but Loke knew there was at least two guns, five knives, and bronze knuckles somewhere.

"Can I help you?" Loke asked in an even tone of voice. He knew in his current state he couldn't take Gildarts, but if he was in Celestials and had Cap for back up he could.

"Yeah you can," Gildarts crossed his arms and stared at the spikey, orange haired man, "You can tell me who you were talking to."

"My girlfriend," Loke replied without missing a beat. He was used to being questioned like this and had an answer for almost everything.

"Who?" Gildarts wasn't going to let up that easily,

"Aries. She's retired from Blue Pegasus. I had to cancel the plans we made for today." That was half way true. She was 'retired' from Blue Pegasus, but she was on her way to destroy Oración Seis not meet him at a park or something.

"Alright. You're off the hook this time, but I've got my eye on you." Gildarts warned, opening the door of the room they were in. Storage room, Loke noticed disinterestedly.

"Yes sir." Loke saluted and walked to the rest of the troops. There was still thirty minutes before they left. Oración Seis is probably half destroyed already.

_With the Celestials_

"We're moving out troops!" Lucy cheered as she met her troops downstairs at the door. They all wore cloaks with their Zodiac symbol on the back. Virgo was on the phone. She snapped it shut just as Lucy reached them.

"Bad news Hime-sama," Virgo looked slightly worried, "That was Leo. He said we have an hour before Fairy Tail crashes the party." Lucy just grinned maniacally.  
>"What are we still doing here then?" She cheered, "Move out. We have a time limit now people. Go, go, go!" The six Zodiac members followed their leader and savior out the door and along the roof tops to Oración Seis.<p>

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Sorry for any typos! **

**Artistofthemind**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter starts directly after the last one. All rights to Hiro Mashima. And I really suck at writing fighting scenes, but I did my best, so if you have an revisions feel free to tell me and I'll make them if I think they'll help. Thank you!**

**Chapter 2: Hearts Kill**

They reached the Oración Seis headquarters five minutes later.

"How shall we proceed Lady Summoner?" Aries asked.

"Front door!" Lucy cheered childishly, sitting on the edge with her six members standing behind her. "Capricorn, Cancer, and Virgo get the outer guards and then enter the compound, kill any and everyone in the headquaters. Taurus you're with me. We're going in through the front door. Aries and Aquarius go in the back and wait for my signal, Cancer will go through the back door to provide back up when he's done with the perimeter. Virgo and Cap will come find us in the front." Lucy ordered. The six Zodiac nodded in understanding, "Alright. Let's go!" They all sprang away to their designated missions. Lucy and Taurus landed in front of the door.

"Ready?" Lucy grinned darkly and flipped up her hood. Taurus did the same and held his axe hidden in the folds of his cloak. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Lucy pounded on the door. There were foot steps and the door opened.

"How can I help you?" the man yawned.

"You could scream," Lucy said as she pulled her famous twin silver and gold pistols from her belt and leveled them at the guys face, "Celestial has come a knocking." She grinned and shot. The shots were Aries and Aquarius's signal. Lucy and Taurus stepped into the mafia base and were confronted with around fifty surprised mobsters. "Yo!" Lucy cheered as she stuck the pistols in her belt and unsheathed her sword.

"FUCK!" One of the guys yelled, "IT'S LADY SUMMONER AND HER ZODIAC!" Everyone else looked scared, but drew their guns anyways.

"Taurus?" Lucy asked and Taurus drew his axe.

"Ready," he rumbled.

"GO!" Lucy cheered and darted forwards a blur of black and silver. She moved incredibly fast darting through the mobsters killing every single one she passed. Two minutes later they were all dead. Just as the last one fell Capricorn and Virgo stepped through the door. "Virgo you're with me. Cap, Taurus clean out the mobsters and send Aries up when you see her." Lucy ordered then she sheathed her sword, then she and Virgo dashed down the hall and up the first stairs they found. They ended up on the second floor in an open room filled with mobsters pointing guns at them.

"Oh dear," Lucy said in a fake worried tone, "I'm afraid the don't like me very much. Such a shame." Then she grinned and pulled out her semi-automatic. "Night, night boys," and before any shots by the Oración Seis mobsters were fired, Lucy pulled the trigger and sprayed them with bullets taking out most of them. "Finish them," Lucy ordered in a cold tone of voice, her personality taking a 180. Virgo nodded and dashed out swinging her chain balls, killing the rest of the mobsters. By now Lucy and Virgo were splashed with the enemy's blood.

"Onwards!" Lucy cheered like a child as she slung the gun back over her back. "We have thirty minutes before our party gets crashed!" She and Virgo went up the last staircase. The third floor where the core members lived. They reached the third floor and the five other Zodiac appeared behind them.

"All thugs killed," Capricorn reported, bowing.

"Great, now from what I hear there are six members and the leader. I call the leader. You all take one down. No screwing up we have thirty minutes."

"Yes Lady Summoner," the six Zodiac said in unison.

"Prepare for war level three," Lucy grinned and reloaded her pistols and semi-automatic. The Zodiac all smiled darkly and reloaded their weapons. "Off we go. Shoot for the stars and pass the sun." Lucy intoned in a terrifyingly cold, dark tone of voice.

"Shoot for the stars and pass the sun," the Zodiac echoed all turning slightly dark. Then they flashed off to the one room on the third floor. Lucy kicked the door opened and they were met with the six core members and leader of Oración Seis.

"I never thought you'd make it this far," The leader said.

"You severely underestimate me then, Zero," Lucy grinned, baring her face. The Zodiac did the same. The Oración Seis members did a collective gasp.

"S-so Lucy Heartfilia is the feared Lady Summoner," Zero stuttered slightly, trying not show his fear at the darkness and pure evil that seemed to radiate from Lucy and her followers.

"How lovely, you know my name," Lucy smiled sweetly, then her face turned dark, "Now die." That was the cue, the Zodiac flashed forwards and each engaged a member. Lucy tackled Zero, a knife already in her right hand. She stabbed at him but he managed to roll to the left just in time and Lucy only nicked him. Then Zero pulled out a knife of his and stabbed at Lucy, she jumped back and it just missed her, "You're gonna have to do better than that sweetheart," Lucy goaded. Zero growled and pulled a hidden lever on the ground, a huge sword popped out. "Pulling out the big guns already? I feel special," Lucy smiled and unhooked her whip. She took the semi-automatic off her shoulder and set it on the ground behind her. Then Lucy took a knife in her left hand and crouched, ready. Zero launched himself at her at an incredible speed. Lucy wavered to the side and stuck her knife in his side as he flew past her.

"Fuck," Zero groaned as he yanked the knife out of his side. He glared at Lucy who snapped her whip and grabbed another knife from her boot. Then Lucy attacked, she was a blur her whip snapping out and knife flashed. Zero could barely dodge her, then he was sliced on the side. The face. The leg. Then the knife sunk up to the hilt in his chest.

"Wh-wh-what?" He looked down in confusion. There was a knife hilt protruding from his chest. He looked up, black encroaching on his vision. The last thing he saw was Lucy's demonic, blood spattered face and he died in fear. All around the pair the Oración Seis lackeys fell, dead. Lucy collected her discard gun and knives. She wiped them clean on Zero's chest then unhooked a special key from her key ring. It was black and slight larger than all the other keys. The end was a knife blade and the handle had the Celestial's gang symbol on it. Lucy stabbed it into Zero's chest and stood. She straightened all her gear, then flipped her hood back over her face. Her faithful followers imitated her movements and followed her to the window.

"We have two minutes before Fairy Tail comes Lady Summoner," Aries informed her lady softly.

"Well should we leave before or as they come?" Lucy asked mischievously.

"As they come," Aquarius grinned at her and Lucy smiled back.

"To the roof then!" Lucy said cheerfully and slid out the window and climbed to the roof. Shortly after all her Zodiac that were on the mission were on the roof and they waited. Lucy was sitting and dangling her legs over the edge with her faithful followers standing behind her. They made quite the sight with the glimpses of weapons between folds of fluttering cloaks. Then Fairy Tail came into sight.

"Fairy ho!" Lucy called out just loud enough that Fairy Tail could not hear her. Fairy Tail made for quite the procession as the paraded towards Oración Seis with all their members.

"They're not very strong if they need that many people to destroy this puny mafia are they," Aquarius scoffed.

"Appearances can be deceiving Aquarius," Capricorn reminded her, "besides they probably did not all grow up in this life as we have."

"Shut up," Lucy ordered as Fairy Tail stopped in front of the building. "Hello Fairy Tail!" Lucy called down to them.

"Hello," came an answer from a small man in a white cloak, "Who are you?"

"Not a very nice question for people you've just meet," Lucy called back in a light tone of voice, "I thought you were supposed to give a name before requesting one."

"I am Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail and this," he gestured behind him, "Is Fairy Tail. Now I ask again. Who are you?"

"No one of great importance," Lucy assured him then she popped herself over the edge. Fairy Tail took a collective gasp. Lucy landed with slightly bent knees, then she straightened and took in the guild in front of her. They had fine equipment, but the Celestials had better. They looked to be in good shape, but the Celestials were better. Lucy heard six consecutive soft thumps behind her signaling the landing of her six comrades. "Well it was nice seeing you Fairy Tail, but I must go now." Lucy bowed and turned on her heel before running as fast as she could towards home. She had no doubts that her loyal Zodiac were following. Sorry loyal Leo, Lucy thought as she ran, I'll bring you home soon.

_Fairy Tail_

After the seven odd people dashed away faster than 95% of Fairy Tail could run, Makarov turned back to the door of Oración Seis and stopped everything. There, on the door, was the sign of the Lady Summoner.

"Oh dear lord," Makarov whispered, "that was her. Lady Summoner."

"What Master?" a scarlet haired woman asked. She was dressed in armor and was carrying about six or seven different swords.

"That Erza," Master turned to the scarlet haired woman, "was Lady Summoner and six of her retainers. I'm sure of it."

"How?" she asked, lowering her voice. Makarov only pointed to the door. Everyone in the guild followed his finger and saw the door emblazoned with the three keys.

"Oh god," Gildarts whispered.

"Well we might as well go check it out," a salmon haired boy said stepping forwards.

"I agree with Natsu, Master," Erza said stoically, "we ought to go check for any clues."

"Very well," Master nodded, "Loke, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Lisanna, and Mira come with me. We will go check the inside. The rest of you check the perimeter. Any clues are to be reported immediately." Master Makarov ordered and everyone bowed their heads slightly before hurrying to complete their assigned missions. Makarov swung the door open tentatively and stepped inside. The seven Fairy's followed him. There was a man on the floor with bullet holes in his head and stomach. Loke smile slightly recognizing the work of his mistress's twin pistols and the trademark shot that signaled the start of an invasion. Oh how he longed to hear that noise again. Then down the hall in a circular room there were about fifty dead mobsters on the ground. About a quarter of them had huge axe wounds while the rest had stab wounds in the chest or throat. Body parts were strewn haphazardly around the room and blood covered the floor and walls.

"Mavis," Erza breathed. Lisanna, and Mira paled. Loke recognized the work of Taurus and his mistress's sword. _She did well,_ Loke thought, his chest swelling with pride. Master and Gildarts had blank faces with a hint of fear in their eyes. They swept the first floor and Loke recognized the work of Aquarius, Aries, Cancer, and Capricorn respectively. _What about Virgo,_ he thought worriedly, _Lucy always brings her on raids_.

The second floor had room at the top of the staircase filled with dead mobsters. Most of them were full of bullet holes but a few had crushed skulls. Once again blood seemed to coat every available surface. _Ah, _Loke thought, _she must have been on perimeter then met up with Lucy here_. On this floor Natsu and Gray's faces also paled and even Erza was looking a little sick. Gildarts and Master looked the same.

The third floor had only seven people dead on the ground. But there was evidence of a fight. Blood was spattered here and there on the floor. One of the guys was missing his leg and a girl in a white cloak her head. Seven Fairy's stopped frozen in shock in the doorway, but Loke hurried forwards checking all the corpses for the black key he knew would be stuck in the chest of the leader. He found it in the chest of the corpse in the dead center of the room. _How perfectly ironic, _Loke smiled to himself. Then he check the symbols on the gold, silver, and blue keys on the handle of the black key. Sure enough there was his symbol on the gold key. Plue's symbol was on the silver key, and Hermes's symbol was on the blue key. It was saying that she'd call him home in the 10th month of the year through a message through Plue. Perfect.

"Loke what are you doing?" Erza finally called in a hoarse voice.

"Searching for clues," he replied honestly.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, not taking a step into the room. None of them did.

"Yup," Loke jogged over to them and handed Erza the black key, he didn't need it anymore, he got the message, "this was stuck in the chest of the corpse in the middle of the room." Erza examined it and passed it to Gildarts before she turned back to him.

"This," she gestured to the room, "Doesn't bother you?"

"Nope," Loke grinned, "they had it coming and I've seen worse. Way worse."  
>"Oh," was Erza's answer. She seemed slightly disturbed by his smile, but Loke didn't care. The only thing wrong was that he didn't get to kill one. He missed leaving his mark on his victims, but he couldn't exactly leave his famous mark on a Fairy Tail raid. It would give him away immediately. The next seven weeks could not go by fast enough.<p>

"Well I think we've seen enough to know just how capable Celestial is," Master said, "Why don't we head back and start investigations. We know which way they ran. We'll start there." Mira nodded. She was in charge of investigations because of her skills in disguise and interrogation. She was known as the takeover mage of Fairy Tail after all. Tomorrow Mira would draw up diagrams and plans of action. She'd work with her sister Lisanna, who also specialized as a takeover 'mage'. But for now Fairy Tail would head home and absorb what they saw. Well Loke was going home to make preparations and polish up his old gear. Maybe take it out and put it to use. Well as long as Gildarts didn't try and trail him, again.

**A/N: The second chapter! It's up so quickly! I've actually had this story sitting around and I keep adding to it. That's why. But you guys probs don't really care about that. **

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Artistofthemind**


End file.
